in the end
by FaberryLover
Summary: sorry guys, I might be taking a sort (long) break from this story or I might just end it...not in the best mind set to write this stuff...sorry to disappoint you guys.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn wakes up at 6 Am to the sound of her phone going off. She knows by the ringtone just who it is but it does not make her any less annoyed by the fact the she was being woken up at 6 Am on a Saturday morning. She reaches over to her nightstand table and picks up her phone looking at the unbearably bright screen shielding her eyes as she presses the talk button bringing the device to her ear. "Hello?" "Yo Fabray, you best get your ass up and outta bed right now" Quinn's best friend Santana snaps on the other end of the phone, "um...why should I, it is 6 Am" Quinn responds with a groan when she looks at the time. "Exactly, we have extra Cheerios practice today dumbass!" Quinn jumps out of her bed and starts striping off her pajamas getting into her uniform "fuck! I totally forgot! Damn it!" Santana sighs and shakes her head on the other end of the line "you better get over here fast Fabray, coach is pissed off". Quinn races down the stairs and into her car holding her phone to her ear using her shoulder "yeah, yeah. I bet she is...god I am gonna be doing so many suicides" Quinn groans loudly "yeah whatever Q, I gotta go before coach gets pissed at me too, bye" "see ya San, and thanks for reminding me" Santana smiles even though Quinn can't see it she knows it is there "no problem Quinn, I mean come on, you are my best friend after all...okay gotta go now, BYE!" Santana ends the call and Quinn starts her car, racing down the street getting to the school at record time. She throws her door open and jumps out slamming it shut wincing at the loud sound it makes "oops" Quinn sprints to the football field running up to coach Sue and stopping in front of her looking down "I am sorry I am late coach, I overslept and I forgot" "you forgot you had a team that is counting on you? You forgot your responsibilities and duties as head cheerleader?" Sue snaps "uh...no coach, I forgot to set my alarm clock to wake me up" Quinn says softly "same thing...go on...you know the drill" Sue says in a nasty tone. Quinn sighs and heads over to the track the wraps around the large football field and starts sprinting down it passing a small brunette every now and then. Quinn is to focused to actually see who it is but she knows she is going around the same pace as her. In one moment as Quinn looks down at the ground she moves slightly to the left causing her to run right into the little brunette landing on top of her. Once Quinn raises her head to see just who she fell on top of she realizes it is none other then Rachel Barbra Berry. The biggest...and maybe cutest...diva in school. Quinn is shocked for a moment at who she is on top of as her thoughts race "_god this is Rachel fucking Berry, the girl I have liked...more then liked...for a whole year. Sh-she is under me. It might not be what I have always dreamed of...but I mean...god she looks so damn beautiful like this and...god. Wait Quinn no! No, thinking like this is wrong, __**SNAP OUT OF IT**__" _Quinn shakes her head and looks down at the girl "s-sorry" she rolls off of the small diva. "It is perfectly all right Quinn, I should have been watching where I was going, you were going incredibly fast, might I say so fast that I envy you for your speed. But you do look very winded, and your cheeks are flushed, maybe you should go get some water" Rachel looks at her with her soft brown eyes and smiles. "I am fine manhands, I don't need to get any water" Quinn stands up and Rachel looks hurt, Quinn knows it is from the nickname and Quinn hates calling her that, but she needs to block her feelings out some how, and this is what works best. Quinn starts sprinting at full speed again and a few minutes later, she is lying passed out on the track, Rachel stands back as Sue and the other Cheerios swarm around her making sure she is okay, she is standing there smirking feeling bad, but also good. She knew Quinn should have listened to her. She was only trying to help, but the head bitch in charge would never listen to a loser like her. God how she wished Quinn would notice her longer then just to insult her or throw a slushie at her. But Rachel knows that is always going to be a far away dream, something that will never happen. Or maybe, it possibly could. Rachel walks by and takes one quick glance at Quinn quickly, before going back to her house. she hopes that in the end, everything will be the way she dreams it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: **well uh, this is my first story like ever and...yeah. I would really like it if you guys reviewed it and told me how it is. I am deeply sorry if it sucks but like I said, it is my first story. I am gonna change the formatting of this chapter so it is gonna be a bit different then the first one. I really really hope you** **enjoy.** _italics are Quinn's thoughts. **bold italics are Rachel's**_

* * *

Monday, 8:00 Am, before first period, the halls of WMHS.

* * *

Quinn walks down the hall in her Cheerios uniform watching as the other students at McKinley parted just so she could walk through. Quinn's breath catches in her throat as she walks by the one and only annoying little diva Rachel Berry. The last time she saw Rachel, she passed out on the large track that circles around the football field. Quinn thinks in her head _"god, why does she have to be so beautiful. She is fucking gorgeous! N-NO...Quinn get these thoughts out of your head!" _Quinn shakes her head and sees Rachel staring at her, she pins Rachel with a glare and snaps "what are you looking at manhands!" Rachel shows a flash of hurt but she covers it up "why nothing Quinn, I was just staring off into space thinking of things" Rachel didn't know why she had to explain herself to Quinn, oh wait, yes she does...she is fucking head over heels for the girl so she could never come up with a rude counter attack on her insults. But she was in fact thinking of how absolutely stunning Quinn is "_**why why why am I falling for a girl like Quinn. She will never feel the same way! Stupid emotions!" **__"GOD I hate emotions, I am so in love with Rachel I know this. But there are so many more emotions running through me! Why can't this just be simple" _Quinn shakes her head once again and she tries to glare at Rachel but she fails "whatever dwarf, just, next time don't stare off into space in the same direction as to where I am walking" Quinn says in a far less mean tone then she meant. Rachel nods her head and turns to her locker to continue getting her belongings. Quinn rushes down the hall trying to get as far away from Rachel as possible. The bell for first period rings and everyone goes into there classrooms.

* * *

Monday, 8:15 Am, first period, the science lab.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the back of the class, and unusual spot for her, working of the assignment that was boring her out of her mind. Rachel was having a hard time focusing on the assignment because of one blonde haired beauty name Quinn Fabray. "**_why can I not just get her out of my head already...I sometimes wish she never transferred to this school...UGH but if she didn't then I would have never met her, and I think that would be worse"_**Rachel looks at Quinn as she raises her hand and answers the question in that hidden nerd way that she found so adorable "_**yeah, definitely worse"**_Rachel looks down at her work and groans internally as she gets back to work.

* * *

Monday, 9:00 Am, before second period, WMHS hall way

* * *

Quinn walks down the hall to her English class when she hears Karofsky and Azimio talking about throwing a slushie at Rachel, Quinn doesn't know why, but she stops and starts walking toward them. Before she can stop herself that words spill out of her mouth, "I will pay you both twenty dollars if you do not slushie Rachel". Karofsky looks over at Quinn with a confused expression "why would you pay us to not slushie that loser" Quinn thinks for a second for an excuse she could use. Karofsky and Azimio were both staring at Quinn as if she lost her mind "uh...because...y-you should slushie, Tina! You should slushie Tina instead. She hasn't been slushied in months". The boys stand there thinking about it for a minute because Azimio speaks "show us the money and you got a deal" Karofsky nods his head in agreement "yeah do that first", Quinn sighs and pulls out the two twenty dollar bills handing them to the two jocks "there, now slushie Tina, not Rachel", "you got it Quinn" Karofsky says. Quinn walks away walking into her English class sitting down in the back "_god that was close...why the fuck would I do that?!"_

* * *

Monday, 9:07 Am, second period, Spanish classroom

* * *

Quinn starts drawing in her notebook listening to the teacher ramble on and on teaching the "new" lesson, and by new they mean the same old thing they learned every year. Quinn should have been listening cause she always blocks this out, but she didn't care. Spanish was the one class she knew she would pass without trying so she usually just zones out. Quinn looks up when she hears the classroom door open, she sees the little brunette walk in "sorry for being late, there was a bit of a slushie mishap" Rachel walks to the only empty seat left...the one right next to Quinn. Quinn knew that Rachel was probably helping out Tina because Rachel still had the same cloths on. Quinn smiles to herself knowing she saved Rachel from being slushied herself and she felt good about that. Rachel looks over to Quinn and whispers "uh excuse me Quinn, but may I barrow a pencil. I seem to have lost mine." Quinn looks over and Rachel and nods her head slightly "umm yeah...sure Rachel." Quinn hands her a pencil not noticing she was nice to Rachel. Rachel takes the pencil smiling noticing Quinn actually said her name instead of one of her hurtful nicknames...come to think of it "_**when ever Quinn says one of those nicknames she looks hurt and sad...and also like she is hiding something...why have I never though of this before. Whatever"** _Rachel looks down at her paper and starts taking notes but then she remembers something "oh uh thank you Quinn" Quinn looks back at her paper and continues drawing "no problem Rachel" Rachel smiles again and both of them are silent for the rest of class there minds racing with thoughts.


End file.
